leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.109
* Critical and Dodge Chance system tweaked. |Related = *[ Release Notes v1.0.0.109] |Prev = 1.0.0.108 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store * * * * PVP.net v1.27.47 * Fixed a bug where selecting a Skin late in the countdown process would produce an error * Fixed a bug where players that had been disconnected from chat could not enter the Matchmaking queue League of Legends v1.0.0.109 Champions * Renekton uses a new resource system called Fury. Renekton gains Fury by attacking or dealing damage with spells. When he has gathered enough Fury, the resource will be expended to empower his skills with bonus effects. * Cull the Meek: Renekton swing his blade, dealing damage to nearby enemies and healing for a portion of the life dealt. ** Fury Bonus: Heal amount raised dramatically. * Ruthless Predator: Renekton's next attack swings twice, dealing a portion of his weapon damage, stunning his target briefly and applying on-hits each time. ** Fury Bonus: Renekton's next attack swings three times, dealing a huge portion of his weapon damage, stunning his target greatly and applying on-hits each time. * Slice and Dice: Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to targets along the way. If he hits a target, he can use Dice for a brief period of time for the same effect. ** Dice Fury Bonus: Renekton deals 50% increased damage and reduces the armor of units hit. * Dominus (Ultimate): Renekton empowers himself with dark energy, gaining size and bonus health. He deals periodic damage to enemies around him and rapidly gains Fury. * Reign of Anger (Passive): Renekton gains 5 Fury per autoattack. Having sufficient fury empowers Renekton’s abilities with bonus effects, but this drains Fury. Out of combat, Renekton loses 5 Fury per second. * : ** Base damage changed to 20/65/110/155/200 from 40/70/100/130/160. ** Attack damage ratio increased to 1.3 from 1. ** Damage loss per unit increased to 10% from 6%. ** Maximum damage loss increased to 50% from 30%. * : ** Base damage increased to 250/475/700 from 250/400/550. ** Now provides vision on the target for the duration and thus is not canceled when the target leaves line of sight. ** Fixed a bug where it didn't scale from the mastery. ** Damage is now treated as a spell instead of an attack. ** No longer triggers hit effects like Blessing of the Lizard Elder. ** Now triggers spell hit effects like . **Cannot be dodged or blocked by . * now loses half stacks (rounded up) instead of 3 stacks on death. * Stats: ** Base mana reduced to 180 from 212. ** Mana per level increased to 42 from 38. ** Base damage reduced to 48 from 53. ** Damage per level increased to 3.3 from 2.9. ** Base armor reduced to 12.5 from 14.75. * mana cost increased to 12/15/18/21/24 from 8/10/12/14/16. * : ** Duration reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 from 12 at all ranks upon breaking stealth. * and Spite duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. * bonus attack damage scaling increased to 1.2 from 1.0 per second. * : ** Improved Turret AI so they will prioritize attacking Champions that attack Heimerdinger. ** Turrets now work on an ammo system (25 second ammo cooldown). ** 1 second placement cooldown. ** Levelup progression changed: *** Rank 2 - places green turrets. *** Rank 3 - places 2 turrets. *** Rank 4 - +150 Health. *** Rank 5 - places red turrets. ** Fixed a bug where turrets would stop firing resistance piercing and area-effect shots. ** Turrets now gain 15 health per Heimerdinger level down from 21. ** Turret magic resistance increased to 80 from 60. ** Tooltip now references 'turrets' rather than 'towers'. * ** Now increases number of to 5 while active. ** Now increases missile speed on to 1000 from 750 while active. * Fixed a bug where provided less health regeneration than stated. cooldown reduced to 13/11/9/7/5 from 17/14/11/8/5. now shows a brighter particle when Jax has recently dodged an attack and Counter Strike is ready. damage changed to 80/120/160/200/240 from 90/120/150/180/210. duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12. range decreased to 800 from 825. * Fixed a bug that caused Lux to have 0 base mana regen. * Shield decay reduced to 3% from 5%. * Base movement speed increased to 325 from 320. ** damage bonus per kill increased to 3 from 2. * : ** Base damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 65/110/155/200/245. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 0.5 from 0.3. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage. * stun duration reduced to 0.7/0.9/1.1/1.3/1.5 seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2. * cooldown increased to 12 from 9. * : ** Bounce radius reduced to 450 from 500. ** Damage loss per bounce increased to 25% from 22%. * Fixed a bug with where it would cause performance issues while on. ** duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** passive critical chance increased to 10-50% from 0-50%. * Base attack range increased to 500 from 475. * : ** Duration reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Attack speed bonus now reaches its maximum duration twice as fast. * now properly remembers toggle state when you respawn. * cooldown changed to 10 from 12/11/10/9/8. * base damage reduced to 125/225/325 from 125/250/375. * duration reduced to 10 seconds from 13. Items * now shows 6 items it builds into instead of 5. * upgrade paths updated. * no longer grant experience on death. * cost reduced to 125 from 150. * cost increased to 3400 from 3300. * now appears in the Attack Speed tab. Masteries * * Now provides all of its benefit at level 1 rather than half at level 1 and the other half scaling up to level 18. * Fixed bugs where Ardor was not counting Ability Power and Attack Speed from many sources - essentially anything that wasn't an item. * Fixed a bug where Ardor and were double multiplicative. * Clarified the tooltip. General * We have changed how critical strike and dodge chance work. You will now get fewer ‘lucky’ or ‘unlucky’ streaks where you get no critical hits/dodges in a row, or a lot of them in a row. Your average chance to get a crit is the same as before though – if you have a 50% crit rate, and you make 100 attacks, you’ll still crit about 50 times. * 's Wrath of the Ancients spell no longer targets stealthed units. * Jungle monsters that previously had negative magic resistance now have magic resistance of zero. * Monster camps will now properly updated when scouted with vision. Undocumented Changes PVP.net Champions General New Skins Patch Day Video Preview 500px|center